1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to assembly fixtures and, particularly, to an assembly fixture used to assemble a hinge to a display panel of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as notebooks, have a display connected to the main body via hinges. For increasing productivity, an assembly fixture is desired to fix the hinges to the display.